


October prompts: Praise

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, October prompts 2020, Praise Kink, Shibari, Sub Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: It had been way too long since they were together like this. Magnus knew they were both extremely busy men now and that kind of play required time. It wasn’t something they could do every day, not if Magnus wanted to do it right. Not if he wanted to savor it, to slip into a right mindset, to be able to take care of his husband properly.And Alec deserved nothing but the best.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	October prompts: Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.  
> With a prompt like praise (and bondage) how could I write anything else but Magnus and Alec? Praise kink Malec is my jam.

The summer weather in Alicante had a bit of a late start but eventually days grew almost unbearably hot. Even the evenings and nights had been warm, with mild and pleasant breeze. Cloudless sky showed a myriad of stars and the moon was bright enough to illuminate everything with soft glow.

Out on their apartment’s balcony, despite the warm weather, Alec shivered in Magnus’ hold. He pressed further into his husband’s touch, his back to Magnus’ front as he sat in his lap. Goosebumps bloomed on his skin and Magnus could feel them underneath his fingertips. 

“You look gorgeous like this, darling,” Magnus whispered and leaned back in the lounge chair as he traced his fingers over the black rune on Alec’s shoulder blade. His other hand was holding onto Alec’s arms, both crossed behind the small of his back and bound together. The lattice of deep purple silk rope wrapping around Alec’s chest and arms made a beautiful image and Magnus couldn’t wait to see him later, with diamond-shaped patterns across his skin. 

It had been way too long since they were together like this. Magnus knew they were both extremely busy men now and that kind of play required time. It wasn’t something they could do every day, not if Magnus wanted to do it right. Not if he wanted to savor it, to slip into a right mindset, to be able to take care of his husband properly.

And Alec deserved nothing but the best.

“Absolutely stunning.” Magnus pulled on the bindings and pressed the two of them as close together as they could go, before wrapping his arms around Alec from behind, holding him securely to his chest. The sudden movement and change of angle caused Alec to whimper when Magnus’ cock inside of him shifted. His head was resting on Magnus’ shoulder and he turned a little, seeking Magnus’ lips. Magnus, never able to deny Alec anything, rewarded him with a deep, thorough kiss.

“Move for me, love,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips when they finally separated to breathe. “Show me how good you can be.”

Another quiet whine but Alec listened, even as he tensed against the rope a little. In the position they were in - with his thighs spread wide to accommodate both Magnus and the lounge chair they were in - his feet barely touched the floor and he didn’t have a lot of leverage to push against. 

“Good, that’s good,” Magnus groaned as Alec started to slowly grind against him, before using his arms around Alec’s chest to help him move, taking some of the strain off. “You always take it so well, darling. You were meant for me, weren’t you? Meant for my cock. Meant to bring me so much pleasure, like you always do.”

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, his head tilting back so that he could look Magnus in the eyes, see the love shining in those golden irises, “please…”

Alec used to protest the praise, once. When they first got together a part of him refused to believe that words like ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’ and ‘stunning’ could apply to him. Couldn’t imagine himself as any of those things. Now, though, years later and after all they’ve been through, Alec no longer denied himself and let Magnus’ passion and his affectionate words wash over him in a warm, loving wave that drowned out any insecurity that might still be lingering.

“That’s it, let me hear how good you feel,” Magnus said as he brushed his lips against Alec’s, never quite pressing them together like Alec wanted him to. One of his arms was still wrapped around Alec, fingers tangled in the purple rope that crossed over his chest, keeping him in a possessive, tender hold. Magnus’ other hand shifted up, until he could tease one of his nipples. He did that for a moment, before his fingers closed against the sensitive flesh, pinching firmly but not enough to really hurt, holding the pressure on the razor edge of 'amazing’ and ‘too much’. At the same moved his hips up, his cock pushing into Alec just a little harder when Alec ground down.

He swallowed Alec’s cry, his lips finally prying Alec’s open and tongue pushing into his mouth. Alec gave in beautifully, no trace of fight in him, as he always did when he let Magnus take control like this. His moans never stopped, even muted by Magnus’ mouth, not when Magnus was still fucking up into him, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“Please,” Alec whined, his voice rough and deep, as he let his head lol back against Magnus’ shoulder. He wasn’t even moving anymore, just letting Magnus thrust into him, using his body to bring them both pleasure. “Magnus, please, I need—”

He couldn’t finish that sentence, not when Magnus pinched his nipple just a fraction more before letting go. The sudden loss of pressure and relief that came after in a rush made him groan even louder.

“I know what you need, love,” Magnus chuckled, his now free hand smoothing down Alec’s toned stomach, making his muscles twitch when he hit a ticklish spot. He spread his fingers around Alec’s leaking cock, as close as he could get without actually touching, pressing a little to push Alec down more firmly with each thrust. “I want to feel you come. Just like this, on my cock alone.”

It would take time, Magnus knew. Coming untouched was certainly something that Alec could do, but had to be warmed up to, taken apart for long enough until he was shaking with it, unable to feel anything but Magnus’ touch. It was one of the reasons they didn’t do ropes that often - they rarely had enough time to slowly, patiently coax Alec into that state of mindlessness where nothing else existed but his and Magnus’ pleasure.

Tonight, though, under the open summer sky and stars blinking in and out of existence above them… tonight they had all the time in the world.


End file.
